Letters
by happy-rea
Summary: What if Merlin left Arthur with three letters after he finished speaking with him in Episode thirteen and left straight away? Not giving Gaius time to go in his place. Really random. Merlin/Gwen !Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

What if Merlin left Arthur with three letters after he finished speaking with him in Episode thirteen and left straight away? Not giving Gaius time to go in his place. Really random. Merlin/Gwen

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Apart from the few episodes that I have on my ipod. Everything you recognise belongs to the person who writes the script.

A/N I am still writing my other story. But this idea refused to leave me. The story picks up from the conversation between Merlin and Arthur in Morte D'Arthur. After Merlin had told Arthur he needs to listen. Episode spoilers.

"Just… don't be a prat."

"Thank You Merlin. Anything else" Arthur replied sarcastically. Half expecting Merlin to say no and walk away.

"Yes, actually…" he paused not sure if he could do this or not, then he looked at Arthur's expectant face and Merln sighed, "can you hand these letters out for me please as I am not going to be able to." He saw Arthur's face at the thought of being asked to do servants work and asked again

"Please Arthur. I'm not going to be able to do it myself. Don't do anything else, just give them their letters. But don't do anything foolish. _Please_"

Arthur was never sure if it was Merlin's face that made him give in or if it was he way he was speaking as though he would never see them again and that this was his last wish. It could have simply been that he wanted to get out of his room, but for whatever reason he nodded.

"Thank you. And… and can you not open yours straight away; give me five minutes."

Again Arthur nodded and Merlin placed three letters in his outstretched hand. One said Prince Arthur, one The Lady Morgana and one, very simply, said Gwen. And yet the last letter seemed to be the most important for its lack of titles and if he squinted and held the envelope close to his eyes he could see a small heart in the corner. Arthur looked up to tease Merlin but Merlin was gone, leaving nothing behind apart from these letters.

He sat at the window seat and saw Merlin's horse gallop out of Camelot as fast as it could, Merlin riding with not even the pack that would be needed if he was going to go out at this time of the day.

'_Odd_' Arthur thought '_I'd heard that Hunith was gravely ill. So why is he leaving Camelot? Has it been five minutes yet? I want to know what all this is about._' He looked up at the sun '_Close enough I reckon if he had time to go to the stables and get his horse then surely that is close enough to five minutes_' Arthur was not known for his patience so he ripped the envelope that was labelled Prince Arthur.

"_**Dear Arthur" **_He read aloud, as was his habit - something that he had started to do simply because it annoyed Morgana.

_**"Please believe me when I say everything I write is true. And do not throw this letter and the others away in disgust. Even if you don't finish yours, can you pass the others on anyway. PLEASE." **__What are you worried about Merlin. I said I would didn't I? What could you say that would make me change my mind?_

_**I think the best way for me to say this is. Simply put it wasn't Will that day." **__ Merlin please don't tell me this means what I think it does. __**"I was the one who used magic" **__By the Gods Merlin what are you doing in Camelot we're one of the only places that REALLY hate magic and you HAD to come here didn't you. _

It didn't occur to him that for someone who had been brought up hating magic he should tell the king and feel betrayed. The only thing that annoyed him was the fact Merlin hadn't told him to his face and that Merlin was in grave danger everyday yet he never seemed to care.

"_**But Arthur there is more to it than that. Everyone else who uses magic CHOOSE to study it. I had no choice in the matter I was born with this power. Unlike you who, if you wanted to – and I know you wont - could choose to abdicate. I couldn't choose anything else. I was using magic before I could talk. You had to be trained in the ways of a Prince and, eventually, a King but I need no training for magic. I just am." **__Bloody hell Merlin. Born like this I've not heard anything like this ever before. _

_**"I ask that you forgive me for not telling you to your face. I almost did in Eledor, but Morgana walked in on us and the moment was lost. I was so afraid that you were going to send me away from Camelot. I would not have minded if you had me killed**__ you would prefer to be dead then sent away Merlin. Why?__** because then I would not have had to live in the knowledge that I failed in my destiny. I really am sorry Arthur.**_

_**I have been told that it is my destiny to protect you and I think that is the reason I did it the first time – remember when I became your manservant. But every time**__ how many times have you saved me life. Every time? That implies more than once__** after that I did it because I felt that Arthur could not die. Not the crown Prince of Camelot but **_**Arthur**_** was not allowed to die. Arthur you are going to lead Camelot and lead it well. You will be a great king and I was supposed to be there by your side. But to save you this time, I must die. I don't care because I know that you are safe. I protect you now, not because of duty but because I could not bear to see you die. **_

_**Arthur, I think of you as a brother **__and I you __**so I ask you again to, as my brother, trust me when I say that I am happy to sacrifice my life for yours. It is an honour.**_

_**As you read this I am travelling to the Isle of the Blessed. I will not allow Nimueh to take my mothers life for yours. It was mine I bargained with and mine she WILL take.**_

_**I say this bit to make sure that Gwen is completely off the hook because I know that in the future if anything happens and your father needs to blame someone for the use of magic. It was I who saved Gwen's father. She didn't know. She didn't, and can't use magic. MAKE SURE YOUR FATHER KNOWS THIS.**_

_**You must listen to Morgana, I will not tell you why – it is not my place. But please trust me when I say that if she is scared for you it is for a good reason.**_

_**Look after my mother. Please Arthur for me, just make sure she recovers properly. Try and think of a reason for not to go back to Eledor, if she does you will not see her ever again, even when something is seriously wrong. Let her know that I love her and I will be watching over her and she is not to worry – this goes for you too – please.**_

_**Remember me – Your brother**_

_**Merlin**_

Arthur was in shock. Merlin. Merlin was a sorcerer, he could not believe it but he knew that Merlin wouldn't lie about matters that important. Bloody hell this was a lot to take in.

He stood up, not feeling any pain in his shoulder and not really caring about it. He walked out of his chamber, shocking the guard who were standing outside the doors. He wasn't supposed to be up yet he knew. Yet he didn't care as Merlin was more important and he felt fine.

He had to get to Gaius' chamber and find out where this Isle of the Blessed was. And he could give Morgana and Gwen there letters on his way there. Or maybe he could get them to come to him while he talked to their Physician.

He was shocked to find Gwen already there tending to Hunith, who; if truth be told, looked dead already although if you looked closely you could see the slight rise and fall of her chest. Gwen was equally shocked to see him there.

"Sire, what are you doing up? And in here of all places?"

"I have letter for you from Merlin. And I must speak to Gaius and Morgana." He spoke while pacing the small chambers.

"You there" he turned and faced the guard who had followed him. "Go and get the Lady Morgana and, if your see him, Gaius. Let them know that it is extremely important"

The guard nodded and turned away to follow his orders.

Arthur waited for the guard to leave before he passed Gwen her letter.

"Sit down" he told her "Whatever he wrote is going to be a shock"

Gwen looked at him confusion on her face and she started to read out loud

_**"Dear Gwen" **_Before she continued Arthur told her that if she was going to talk out loud then he would be in Merlin's room as whatever was in that letter was for her alone. She nodded and waited for him to move before she continued

_**"Dear Gwen.**_

_**I start this with an apology I could never make to your face. I am truly sorry but I really did think I was doing the right thing and that I was doing good.**_

_**It was I that cured your father and caused you to almost be killed. I really am sorry but I couldn't bear to see you so upset I had to do something. However I went about it the wrong way. I crave your forgiveness and I hope that in time you will pardon me.**_

_**What I am saying may sound odd but I am a sorcerer. Of a fashion, I tend not to use words. I was born with it and had worked it out before I could talk. I never said I was ordinary – quite the opposite.**_

_**By the Gods this is hard. What I am trying to do is apologise for sending the one I love to Camelot dungeons" **__What? The one I love? __**"What I am trying to say is that I, Merlin, love you. I really do and I really am sorry.**_

_**While you're reading this I am travelling to the Isle of the Blessed. Nimueh wants a life for Arthur's, and I will not allow that life to be the one she chose – my mother – so I go to force Nimueh to take mine instead. **_

_**Don't mourn for me. Just remember me when you have time please. Look after my mother for me. Be happy and don't forget who you are. The girl who has the stolen the heart of the 'Greatest Warlock in the World' (not my words by the way. But who am I to say no to something like that.)**_

_**You have my love for the rest of eternity**_

_**Merlin**_

No, no, no, no this couldn't be true. She didn't notice Morgana walk in nor Arthur coming in from Merlin's room holding another envelope. She didn't notice that she had started to shake and that breathing was suddenly hard. All she could think of was Merlin.

How he looked when he smiled, how his hair was always messy, how she would feel when he walked into a room, the way his eyes seemed to sparkle in the sun, how he would complain about all of his chores, how you could see that the relationship between him and Arthur was more than that of master and servant it was that of family, how he could always cheer her up, how the first time she met him he was in the stocks for standing up for a servant against Arthur while he was being a prat, how later even though he knew who Arthur was he still insulted him, how he bowed down for nobody, how silly he looked with that feather hat that Arthur had told him he _had_ to wear, how he had drunk the poison knowing he was going to die, how he had saluted the poison to Arthur – to Arthur's health, how he refused to let Arthur order him about, how he could make her laugh and how he always stood up for what he believed was right.

She had always known, somehow, that when he died he would die for Arthur but she hadn't even considered the thought of that happening for years, how he would go to his grave not knowing if she had forgiven him or not when – truthfully there was nothing to forgive.

That last thought latched to her brain. He didn't know that or how she felt for him.

"I never told him. Gods I never told him, he'll never ever know. I didn't tell him, I never got round to telling him." Morgana looked confused but Arthur signalled he would let her know later.

"I never told him and know he's going to die. And he doesn't know… he is going to die… I… I… I never said. He'll…………he'll never know." With this she collapsed into the arms of Morgana who immediately held her tight and allowed her just to cry it all out, knowing that it was something to do with Merlin. Gwen sobbed on her lap and seemed to be calming down only to burst into fresh tears.

Arthur silently handed the last addressed letter to Morgana who moved Gwen gently so she could read, whilst still allowing the poor girl to cry over what she could only guess.

'_**The Lady Morgana' **_She read in Merlin's messy handwriting. She did not read it aloud as she instinctively knew that she would never allow anyone to read this letter.

_**'Morgana.**_

_**I am writing to you not only to tell you who I am but who you are. I am Merlin but I am also Magic. There is no different way to describe it. Magic flows through my body more than blood. It is me and I am it. I never I had to study it, I just know it. Instinct.**_

_**You Morgana are a seer. You see the future through your dreams. You knew of the danger Arthur was in because of the questing beast, and I knew what you are. So do not blame yourself. It's ALL my fault I should have been more careful ESPECIALLY after your warning.**_

_**What I ask of you is different from what I ask Arthur and Gwen I asked them to look after my mother. I ask you to look after them. Please I trust you, I asked Arthur to listen to you when you tell him of dangers. I did not tell him why, that is your choice – I just told him to listen.**_

_**Don't forget me, look after Gwen and Arthur – do not allow them to mourn me for too long.**_

_**I am also writing to say goodbye. As you read this I ride to my death for Arthur's sake and for my mother's. I do not think I could choose between them like I was asked to do. I will make sure Nimueh leaves everyone else and takes the life that was bargained with. Mine.**_

_**Be happy and trust your instincts,**_

_**Merlin**_

Morgana was stunned. Merlin – quiet little Merlin could use magic and _was_ magic if she had read what he said properly. She wasn't afraid of him or anything like that, just shocked. This was something to take in. She held Gwen close and looked up at Arthur silently asking him what he thought.

Before Arthur could speak Gaius walked in, and was shocked to see them there. Gwen –crying her eyes out – clinging to Morgana and Arthur standing over them looking tired and worn out as though he had the world on his shoulders and he had been stabbed in the chest.

"Sire. What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."

Arthur turned to face the physician and said one word "Merlin"

With that Gwen began sobbing again and buried her head in Morgana's dress. This in turn caused Morgana to glare at Arthur, but not with any malice as she could guess how Arthur felt he had lost his only friend, lost a member of his family. He just slumped into the wall as though he couldn't keep going for much longer. Morgana was coping the best out of the three of them and that didn't mean much - she felt terrible. Merlin was going to his death and he didn't seem scared of worried or anything like that. He accepted it and in doing so he told them his secret, told Morgana what she was. It was like Will had said all those months ago. "What are you going to do kill me?"

Gaius sighed. Merlin had evidently seen through his plan of Gaius going to the Isle of the Blessed in Merlin's place.

"How much do you know sire?" He asked the young prince.

"I know what he is, what he is doing and why he is going to this Isle of the Blessed." He glanced at Gwen but she seemed not to have heard what he said. He nodded towards her and quietly asked Gaius.

"Do you have anything for her? I know not what he said but I know that she knows that he goes to his death."

Gaius nodded and passed Morgana a vile, signalling that it was to be given to Gwen.

"Gwen, Gwen listen to me" Morgana spoke, Gwen looked up - her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face. She only just seemed to realise who it was she was holding onto for dear life and she made a move to get up but Morgana pulled her down.

"I am so sorry my Lady. I shouldn't be spoiling your dress, or crying on you. It's nothing honest, I'm just being foolish."

"Don't be silly you needed it, you still do. But I need you to drink this for me. We can't work out what to do if you can't speak. Come on Gwen, for Merlin." She had said the magic words as at the last statement Gwen took the vile and drank the concoction.

"I found this in his bin, it's a letter for Father. Do you think we should give it to him or not?" Arthur held up the letter, they argued about it but eventually decided to give it to him so solemnly Gwen, Arthur, Morgana and Gaius walked to the throne room were they knew that they would find the king.

While all of this was going on Merlin continued to ride as quickly as he could. Only looking back once.


	2. NEW chapter 2

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 2 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Father, we need to speak to you" King Uther looked up from his meeting at immediately seeing the grim faces of the new comers, he sent everyone away.

"What is it son? Gaius, Morgana why are you here? And Morgana why on earth are you supporting your maid?"

"I have a letter that you must read. Please Father, it is important."

Uther looked at the letter and as he didn't recognise the handwriting turned it over confused as to why his son, court physician, ward and her maid were all here looking as though it was the apocalypse. He looked down at the name at the bottom of the letter _**Merlin**_

"Why would I want to read a letter from your manservant Arthur?" At this the maid – what was her name? – collapsed onto the floor in tears not being able to hold onto Morgana any more.

"Gwen" Morgana called and then to the King's shock he saw Morgana crying as well as they held each other. Gaius stood there looking like he did when the King's wife had died and when he looked at his son again he saw a tear falling down Arthur's cheek unchecked and it was that which worried him. Arthur just didn't cry – he never did.

"Arthur. Arthur what is wrong?"

"Please Father, the letter. It's important"

Uther picked the letter up from the table where he left it keeping an eye on the people in front of him he read out loud

_**"My King**_

_**You won't know my handwriting, I am your son's manservant, Merlin. I am writing to inform you that you will need to find your son a new manservant. I would have put this in Arthur's letter but I know he will ignore it and try and come after me. Try to stop him. It is a fool's errand.**_

_**The reason is not because I am ungrateful or anything like that. I am happy to serve your son until I die. Unfortunately that day is today.**_

_**What I say next sire, I say to try and show you that not all magic is bad and that if you let it, it will be your greatest friend. **_

_**I am a warlock sire. I use magic automatically – I never had to learn it or anything like that"**_

"I let him into my household and close to you Arthur, and to you Morgana. I am sorry. I was blind I understand why you came to me. Don't worry if he ever comes back I will have him killed on sight" Uther clenched his gloved hands around the crisp parchment, touching as little of it as possible, as though just touching parchment that had been written on by a sorcerer could hurt him.

His ward's maid seemed the shrink at this news and Morgana looked up at him. Tears going down her cheeks and her voice broken she asked him to continue to read

"Why should I? He is clearly on the run"

"Please Father. Read the rest of the letter" Arthur spoke, though Uther thought, his voice sounded dead.

_**"I hope that you are still reading this my lord" **_Here Uther spat _**"I know you don't trust magic, I wouldn't either if I had none of my own and even now I am not sure whether I trust it or not, as Nimueh tried to kill my mother, who is now ill and will die and it is all my fault. **_Here Uther could see marks where the ink had run because of what looked like tears. This boy really did believe it was his fault. Probably true as well. She was ill because he used magic.__Sorcery was wicked and this young man had paid the price of dabbling in evil,_** She twisted my words to fit what her evil mind wanted. **_

_**I want to explain to you exactly what happened with the questing beast and Arthur but please understand that I do this in the hope you fight against the people who use magic wrongly, most of us are a peaceful bunch.' **__'Peaceful, I'm hardly going to believe that'_

_**Arthur and I had spilt from the group, I'm not sure why and I don't think he knows either. But we did and we saw the beast. I apologise for not stopping it when I could. I tried to help from the sidelines, wanting the beast dead but not wanting Arthur to know what I was doing or harmed in any way. I failed. I saw him fall and I hoped that he had just tripped up, but I knew that he was too good to just trip. I killed the beast and ran to your son doing everything I could. I called for help and Arthur was brought to Gaius' room. Where I tried to heal him. Unfortunately I couldn't.**_

_**I failed in my destiny, I failed my master, my friend and brother and I failed you, my King. I'm not sure which one hurt the most they are all equally painful but I think it is failing my friend and brother. My destiny I can live without and I don't really see him as my master any more. I failed you sire, I truly am sorry I wasn't able to do what was expected of me, yet I still think my biggest failure is that to Arthur as my friend and brother.**_

_**After you took him to his room I decided to go to a place I had heard of once that had stuck in my head. The Isle of the Blessed – where I had heard that they could save anyone but for a price. I went with the intention of offering my life and this is what I did. However who I met there was not who I expected. Nimueh. She gave me the only thing that could save Arthur and as far as I was concerned it was my life that would be taken. However it was not to be. I woke up this morning, a thing that shocked me, but I woke up to find Gaius leant over my mother who was and is very ill. I knew then that Nimueh had cheated me and as I refuse to choose between the life of Arthur and my mother. I choose to go back now to the Isle to force her to take my life.**_

_**Try to stop them coming after me please sire. I could not bear to see my mother die because of me. I wont let anyone else die because I was too much of a coward to stop the questing beast myself.**_

_**Your Servant**_

_**Merlin"**_

More tears were following the one that had fallen down Arthur's face earlier as he realized the loyalty his friend – no his brother – had for him. By going to his father he knew that Arthur would probably not be able to come after him in time. Merlin really did think it was his fault. That Arthur had been bitten and his mother was ill. He realized just how brave Merlin was to write a letter to the King saying that he was what the king hated – a warlock. He didn't think that if he was in Merlin's place he would have been able to.

Gwen was shaking and throwing up as she heard the thoughts of the man she loved spoken by her King. A guard ran and got her a bucket as the contents of her stomach came up. How could she go by each day knowing that Merlin cared for her and he never knew how she felt for him? She didn't think that it was physically possible. She couldn't think of a life without Merlin, she had thought she was happy before Merlin had come. Looking back she could see how empty her life had been. How empty it was going to be.

Morgana rubbed Gwen's back marvelling at what Merlin had gone through. She knew that she could never tell Uther about her. She wasn't going to tell anyone, not even on her death bed yet Merlin had told four people in one day. And Gaius had found out the day before when he Merlin tried and couldn't heal Arthur. Merlin must have felt terrible, the amount of people he thought he'd failed, and yet he hadn't failed any of them as far as she could see. How hard must writing those letters have been? And she knew that he really was the bravest man she had known. He had gone to the King a man who would hate him for _what_ he was, _just_ to stop Arthur and Gwen doing anything silly. And she knew in that moment that she respected him more than anyone else. He was willing to have a whole kingdom think the worst of him so that Arthur and Gwen would be safe.

Gaius just sat there with his head in his hands not letting anyone know what he thought although if Uther looked closely he could see the shoulders of his friend shaking.

Uther wasn't sure what to think. He despised magic and those who used it. It was evil, and anyone who used it deserved to die. Yet the way people he cared about responded to the thought of the _sorcerer _dying. Why should they care? He was something that should have been killed at birth. And yet if he had Arthur would be dead.

He remembered the conversation he had with his son the day before

'"_Don't worry father, I'm not going to die. I think there is someone watching over me. Keeping me from harm"_

"_Maybe you're right. On your long journey to become king. You'll need a guardian angel"'_

His son's guardian angel was nothing more than a servant boy, a sorcerer. The thought disgusted him, a magic user had got close enough to his son and could have hurt him whenever he wanted. The image of a young boy, saluting a goblet of poison to his son, refusing to yet Arthur drink it, came unbidden to his mind. He shoved the image away as quickly as he could.

"Father there is something else. He left letters to all of us, I wont show you my letter and I don't think any of us will. He implied – that is to say that Merlin" Here he chocked back a sob "Merlin implied that he had saved my life more than that one time and you hired him and yesterday."

There was more. This was too much for him to think about so he turned to Gaius. Hoping for his friends advice in this, Gaius knew this sorcerer the best. It did not occur to Uther that Gaius knew about Merlin before this incident, his friend would not keep that from him.

"I did not know about him sire until he tried to save Arthur in my chamber but when I asked he mentioned: Valiant, helping Lancelot with the Griffin, Sofia, and others." Gaius lied, answering the unasked question

Uther didn't know what to think. He had a Warlock in his castle and yet all he seemed to do was save his son's life. Why could he not just act like every other magic user so he could kill him without a second thought. He looked at the letter again to try and find something he could use to kill Merlin. Magic was just wrong.

"What does he mean his destiny?"

"I believe he refers to an old prophecy stating that 'the kingdoms will be brought under one rule when the dragon's son is helped by The Born Wizard. He will rule peacefully and be loved. His people shall speak of him for years to come.' If he was born like this then maybe…" Gaius faltered hoping for some back up, he could not give away that he knew about Merlin. He had to make it look as though he was waiting for the soonest opportunity to tell the King; when he didn't have any patients and when Arthur was not on his death bed.

Morgana looked up from where she was on the ground.

"He said that in my letter that…" here Morgana got her letter out and read the relevant part "_**Magic flows through my body more than blood. It is me and I am it.**_"

"It does seem as though Merlin is The Born Wizard sire."

"But what am I supposed to do. Even he says that you shouldn't come after him. A '**fools errand**.' He calls it. Arthur what do you have me do?"

"Let me go after him?" Arthur spoke immediately, at his father's disapproving look he almost started to beg "Please Father. Morgana can come with me, Gwen to if she feels up to it. I believe there is something she wants to tell him anyway. Please father I need to go. He is my brother. Not by blood but by choice. He has saved my life and Camelot countless times when he didn't need to. He could have just stayed away or sunk into the shadow. But he risked his life every time he saved me. I have to go."

Morgana spoke up.

"Let us go, my lord. It wont take long. Merlin went about an hour and a half ago I think. But he has an old horse let us take the quick ones and we may catch him up."

"But what of his mother? If you catch him up she will die."

"We have to try sire, I couldn't live with myself knowing that there may have been something I could have done to help and I didn't." Came the reply

Uther paced for a few agonizing minutes before turning to face the maid and asked her very simply,

"Why do you want to go?"

She had stopped throwing up and Uther though he knew the answer because she looked how he felt when his wife died, expect, he had Arthur. The maid – Gwen – had no one not even her father – who to his eternal shame he had had killed a few weeks ago.

"I love him sire. He has saved my life and that of my fathers and yet he doesn't think that I will ever forgive him for having me accused as a sorceress. I have to tell him sire."

He turned to face Gaius

"And Gaius what about you? Would you go?"

"Yes sire. Even though he kept this from me" He lied again.

"I love him like a son and the more I think about it the more it sound like him and Arthur are the ones mentioned in the prophecy."

"So you would go because you think he will unite the kingdoms." Uther questioned, maybe they didn't all have faith in Merlin, maybe Gaius would stand by him and say that Merlin was only worth keeping because of this prophecy.

"No sire even if I did not, I would go because Merlin ignites trusts in us and makes us who we are. He has saved our lives and refuses to believe we owe him anything. He feels bad that he did not save us all earlier. No sire I would go because I feel it is the right thing to do."

"Morgana" Uther turned to face her, knowing the answer he was going to get.

"I would go even if you threatened me with death, you would have to lock me in the dungeons again. He is my friend and he feels like family. I don't think the castle would feel the same without him. My maid would no longer be cheerful. You can see how Arthur is taking it. His brother is going to his death and is asking him to stay here so he will be king one day. He would always think of what if… he would never forget and it would eventually destroy him. I will go for Merlin, and for Arthur." Uther did not miss Arthur being said after Merlin, almost as though he was an added thought, or Arthur was less important than his manservant.

Uther turned to look at his son again.

"You really feel this strongly?"

His son nodded. He sat down and took his crown off thinking not as king but as a father.

Could he cope seeing the sparkle in Arthur's eyes gone? Arthur looked like the walking dead, as though getting up and breathing was just something that he did not want to have to do, not like the necessity that it was. Morgana would sleep even worse than she was at the moment and Gaius, his friend, would always be there but would always hold it against him just a little bit.

Magic was evil however, it had killed his wife. It had almost killed his son on several occasions. Should they really save a sorcerer? What if he went to save him and then found some other reason to kill him, have him accused of theft from the castle or some other crime that could keep him away from Camelot? That would work.

Making up his mind he put his crown back on and spoke to the guards.

"Have the five quickest horse saddled up. NOW"

"Yes sire." They ran from the room to carry out their kings wishes.

Arthur looked up. He really didn't think his father would let him go.

"Are we really going?"

"Yes Gaius get something for Gwen so she doesn't throw up while we are riding. That would slow us down and make it less likely that we will catch up with him"

"Yes my lord. Come Gwen we'll get it now. We'll go to the stables after sire" With that he got Gwen up off the floor, and bowing they left the room.

Morgana's head looked up at the King "Us?"

"Yes. Morgana. Us. If we don't catch him up and are too late, are you four going to be able to come back? Safely? I've just got Arthur back, it's not a risk I'm willing to take."

Morgana jumped up and hugged the king, who seemed as shocked as this as Arthur was at the statement that his father was going to let them try and save Merlin's life, a warlock's life.

"We're really going. We're actually going."

He almost ran out of the room to get to the stables. The quicker the horses are seen to the quicker they could set off.

"He really does mean a lot to you doesn't he?" The king spoke looking at his only son as the light in his eyes seemed to come back. He wanted to hate Merlin, yet he had been impressed with the servant boy in the past, the level of loyalty Merlin had shown on many occasions _was_ impressive.

"Yes he does. Especially to Gwen and Arthur. Gwen and Merlin love each other but Merlin has only just told her in the letter and she never got to tell him back. And him and Arthur, well if you look you can see how much they need each other. They're like two sides of the same coin"

"What about you?" As they spoke they made their way to the stables at a quick pace.

"He's just Merlin. He helped us so many times. Yet he never asks for thanks. He's only to happy sit on the sidelines and allow someone else to take the praise. You saw how he was when you offered him a reward for saving Arthur's life that first time. He didn't want it. It just seems odd that someone that powerful is that humble. But that's who Merlin is. Never asking for thanks, never letting anyone know that he might deserve that thanks even a little. If someone does thank him he always says it was somebody else or that it was nothing, he shrugs it off. Always feeling he could have done better and sooner. I can't imagine him any other way."

'Damn' Uther thought his plan about finding something bad about Merlin was failing all he was hearing was more redeeming features, features that – if he wasn't a sorcerer – would have impressed him. Merlin was a sorcerer, there must be some sign of the evil the magic he used in the way he was. 'Mabye' Uther thought, 'maybe he's not been using magic long enough for it to affect his personality. No, said that he WAS magic, therefore it had to have affected him'

He spoke to Morgana again "Has he no faults?"

Morgana tapped her chin in thought, after a few minutes she said. "He can't fight with a sword very well- even though he's been training with Arthur for ages. And……… he puts himself down to quickly. He has no thought to his own safety. But that is balanced by the fact he puts everyone's life before his own and will do whatever he can to protect them, including revealing himself. He's stubborn, but no more than Arthur. He's no physician either, terrible at that according to Gaius… I can't think of any more but then I've only known him for a few months."

Uther jumped on this last point. "You've only known him for few months. Do you really know him well enough to risk you're life for him?"

"Yes" Came the instant reply, "I would do so today and if needed I would do so tomorrow, without a second thought. I might moan to him and ask him not to put himself in danger but that is only because I do not want to see him hurt. I may not have known about his magic, but he was only trying to stay alive, and keep everyone else safe. Would it really be fair for him to tell someone else about his magic and to burden them with hiding it from you? Especially as I'm your ward and Arthur is your son."

When they got to the stables everyone else was there waiting for them they climbed into the saddle and left the castle as quickly as they could following a map that Gaius had found in one of his books.

They raced through the countryside making good time. The spoke little, each thinking their own thoughts and hoping that they were going to be quick enough.

Merlin left to let his horse turn back.

"Go. I must go on by myself. You cannot come with me. Go back to Camelot and Arthur. Look after him for me." He felt stupid begging with his horse but he knew that it was the only thing that could possibly work "Please" His horse seemed to nod his head in reply and turned while Merlin got into the boat and pushed off shore.

Arthur was the one who spotted the horse first. He pointed it out to others and they hoped that on its back was Merlin coming back safe, however they were not in luck. The horse had no rider. Arthur asked her to take them to Merlin knowing that the horse had taken this route at least three times. She faced the way she came and led them to the lake where a boat was waiting for them.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

AN: Hope you think Uther is in character. Leave me a review letting me know.


	3. Chapter 3

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 3 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin got off the boat. He wanted to get this over with.

"**Nimueh**" He called

"Back again young Warlock. Your prince is alive why do you return?" The priestess replied.

"The bargain was my life. Not the life of my mother. I come to ask you to take mine. And save her."

Their voices were loud and clear, ringing with magic, but Merlin seemed a little stronger. He knew he wasn't going to come out alive and no one was near by so he could speak as loudly as he wanted to The Priestess of The Old Religion. He could speak his mind and not have to care about who he was speaking to, not that he cared normally anyway, a fact he was sure Arthur would attest to.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

The five sat in the boat which seemed to grow to fit them all. Uther shivered at this but said nothing.

When they were what Arthur reckoned to he halfway across the lake they heard two powerful voices; he and Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. Merlin was alive. At the same time Uther took a sharp intake of breath. Nimueh was alive.

They heard the conversation clearly and they hoped that they could get there in time to help Merlin.

"**Nimueh**" That one word was an accusation. They all shivered not wanting to be the person that Merlin was angry with.

"Back again young Warlock. Your prince is alive why do you return?" They heard the reply full of malice and spite.

"The bargain was my life. Not the life of my mother. I come to ask you to take mine. And save her." Merlin answered her question. Arthur could imagine Merlin standing there head held tall, his face accusing, his voice was full of power and if he didn't know it was Merlin he would have had anyone who told him that the speaker and his manservant were the same person sent to see Gaius.

"Young Warlock why do you care. She is not like you. She wanted you to hide. Join me Emrys" They looked at each other, confused, why was Nimueh calling Merlin Emrys. It wasn't his name _'unless he had been lying about that as well'_ Uther thought spitefully, still trying to find this sorcerers faults.

"I will never join you. It matters not to her that I use magic she is just worried that I will be killed for it." '_and you will easily could be' _Morgana thought, Merlin was playing a dangerous game. He had been from the moment he stepped into Camelot.

"And so you will be. Uther will kill you when he finds out."

"So I die." Merlin stated, Morgana could imagine his hands raising in a position that showed he really didn't care "That is what I am here for. I told you. I willingly give up my life for Arthur. His life is worth hundreds of mine" _'Did Merlin really think that. We are equals if anything his life is worth more than mine, the amount of times he's saved me'_

"But Emrys why would you do that? Do you really think that your friends will care about you when they know the truth? They will turn away from you and you will be alone. Like you always have been." _'No. No he wasn't alone. I will never leave him again. I have to let him know the truth. He has to know how I feel for him'_

"So I'll be alone. **I. Don't. Care**." He spat at her. "I've always been alone, I was always treated differently. Even by Will, but he's dead. Died protecting my secret to the very end, telling Arthur it was him. But I don't mind being alone anymore. I go back now and my mother dies, and I will as well. Uther will know by now. But I thought that you might like to do the honours and kill me. Come on. It's not Arthur's destiny to die at your hand, I know who will kill him and it is my fault that he lives – well if the dragon is telling the truth anyway – But you never said anything about me. I'm a threat to you, you've already tried to kill me once. You claim that was before you knew my importance, I refused to join you. And there is nothing you could say to make me change my mind. Arthur is safe, Gwen is safe. So just kill me, so my mother will be safe"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Listening in the boat the five sat in shock.

"He's actually baiting her" Uther muttered. "He is either really foolish or incredibly brave"

"Or he's given up hope" Morgana replied equally quiet neither of them wanting Gwen or Arthur to hear what they were saying.

"No point looking like a coward, when you go to your death – make it as quick as you can." She continued as Uther looked at her.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Are you sure, there is nothing I can do. What if I promise not to kill your friends?" Nimueh mocked him.

"Nothing you can say Nimueh. I will never join a magic as dark and evil as you." Merlin shouted back, the five companions in the boat held their breath, both wanting and not wanting to know what Nimueh was going to say in reply.

"If you are sure…" She trailed off

"Positive" Came the sure reply

"Very well, I know that you are there. Why are you still on the boat? Don't you want to see your friend? Isn't that what you came for? Come Merlin let your friends see you die"

Merlin turned to see Arthur, Morgana, Gaius, Uther – why was he here?- and Gwen get out of the boat. Gwen, his Gwen – he looked at her and smiled knowing that she would never forget him and the knowledge that she would be here when he died was a happy one.

"Come Merlin, I will let your mother live but maybe not take your life. I will take the life of someone else. They have appeared just at the right moment."

Merlin turned to face Nimueh again, his eyes as cold as stone.

"I will not let you hurt my friends" He spoke softly but the threat and the power behind it was imposing and could not be mistaken.

"What about the King? Don't you want to see you precious prince on the throne? With Uther dead Arthur would have the thrown and you could live in safety, haven't you always wanted to live without the threat of death hanging over you?"

"You will not hurt my friends." He said once more. _'He's really going to protect me even though by __**my**__ law he has to be killed?'_ Uther's thoughts on the evil of magic went at this.

The boy of magic was protecting him from _her _the one who he had called friend, the one who had stabbed him in the back, the one whose fault it was his beloved wife had died. **Her**.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Nimueh just laughed and sent a stream of fire at Morgana. You could see the madness in her eyes, she was enjoying this. She would kill them all one by one and then she might let Merlin live, maybe.

What she wasn't expecting was for Gwen to jump into the line of fire for her mistress. Merlin just watched as she fell gracefully to the floor.

"OH look it seems someone _did_ volunteer. There you go Merlin, your mother is safe - a life has been taken."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin was by Gwen's side in an instant.

"Come on Gwen, you're going to be OK I promise. I promise you Gwen. Please, please Gwen you've got to be ok."

The maid just smiled as held Merlin's hand.

"I… I love you… Merlin" She closed her eyes

"No, no you can't die. You can't. Gwen _please_."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 3 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

AN: I know it is short but it seemed the best place to end it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've made a few small changes to chapters 1 -3 But cause its been solong since I updated you should probably reread what has happened

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 4 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

He could feel people coming near him probably to take her body away from him. But with a flick of a wrist they were trapped behind an unseen wall. Nothing could touch them until he died or he took it down. He would not allow another to get hurt. Not for him.

Nimueh was just laughing so she didn't see his eyes turn gold or his hair wave in a wind that only existed around him. What she did notice was the fire that was sent at her. Things like that are difficult to miss.

"You think you can beat me. Merlin. You have had no training. Against me. A priestess of the Old Religion. You have no chance." She laughed at his face, but silently she was worried, for someone who has had no training his fire was very strong. She reinforced her shield, maybe she should take extra safety measures, just in case.

"You should not have hurt Gwen"

Fire was still coming out of his hand and she had a stronger shield up. She was safe for now.

"Come on Merlin you have no chance. Give up." She laughed at him again. This really was pathetic he was going to wear himself out, and then she could kill them all. She shot fire at him which he gracefully dodged getting one step closer to her, she shot spell after spell at him, he just jumped, ducked or sidestepped them, all the while getting closer to her.

"I will not let you hurt anyone else. Your life for Gwen's. Gwen's life for my mother whose life was in turn, used unfairly, for my brother Arthur" Merlin stated calmly, he was not listening to her but fuelling his love for Gwen into his magic, working completely on instinct. He trusted Magic to keep the others safe.

He waved his other hand and streams of water came gushing out from that. Pummelling her shield, she stopped throwing spells at him but looked at him in horror putting all her effort into her shield, looking at him in shock.

"How can you bring up two of the elements at the same time and have both be _that_ powerful? What are you?" Nimueh was afraid now. What the untrained warlock was doing was supposed to be impossible.

"I am the one who will stop you hurting others." He stopped using water, making her think he was slowing down, until he changed it to fire. "I am the one who will get revenge for all of those you have hurt."

Her shield had almost gone. There had to be a weak point somewhere

There!

"I am the one who is able to do this"

A slight flicker by her left ankle, that was where he would aim it all. And so Merlin did.

He concentrated the two streams of flame into that one point breaking the shield. He heard Nimueh scream in pain and heard her hit the floor. Dead. But he saw neither because he had already turned back to Gwen. Muttering as he did "A life for a life. The balance of the world is restored."

The other four members of the group had watched the fight in horror.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Uther really didn't think that Merlin could win and he was shocked when he heard Merlin call him a friend. He really would have to rethink what he thoughts on magic. This boy _was_ Magic and yet he fought for Uther and his son. Never once wavering to what Nimueh had to say. Never once falling in his faith for the King and his son. Never once stopping in his fight to protect them. Maybe not all magic, was bad. Merlin seemed to use magic in a different way to Nimueh, she wanted to hurt others and Merlin wanted to protect them. He really look like the death of the maid had affected him – something that wouldn't have affect Nimueh, she hadn't cared when Igraine was killed, after all.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Arthur watched in shock as he saw what he didn't think was even the full power of his manservant as Merlin didn't seem to be pushing himself. It was humbling to know that Merlin had sworn himself to protect him. A lowly prince. He had never though of himself like that but when he compared himself to Merlin that was what he felt like. A lowly prince. A prat, he joked to himself. Merlin was right maybe he really was just a prat.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Morgana just saw the pain in Merlin's eyes. She couldn't believe that Gwen had taken the hit that was meant for her. Merlin fought for his love. And for those who had lost others. She worked out what was meant to fight for the helpless. She had thought that the fighter in that pair was Arthur and he still was; yet the grace Merlin had shocked her. He danced in wind that didn't exist, called up two of the elements – two opposing ones no less. What else could he do? Was there anything he couldn't do?

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Gaius looked on in fear for Merlin and was proud of him as well. That was his son there. Maybe not by blood but he was related to Merlin the same was Arthur was, by choice. He knew there was nothing he could do. Yes he had once used magic but nowhere near the level that was being used in front of him. He just watched, every time Merlin nearly got hit he felt his heart clench, but Merlin moved out of the way and kept on going, making Nimueh lose ground.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

They hadn't even noticed that Merlin had removed the shield. They noticed the rain however.

Rain which fell from the sky in turrets as though it was trying to wash away the evil which was Nimueh, their hair was matted to their faces in seconds and they looked at each other in delight.

Nimueh was dead.

As they turned they saw Merlin simply sitting there holding Gwen. And all their joyful feelings left. Yes they had won, but the person who had been fighting for them had lost.

The world just wasn't fair.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 4 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

A/N Well, I've finally remember to update. YEY. This story is finished so I shall try to remember to update every week around this time.

Let me know what you think.

Happy-reader007


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is as a present to everyone who reviewed. I felt so loved especially as I haven't put ANYTHING up for so long that I thought you deserved this. Don't expect it to happen all the time. Next update will deffo be next Wed.

Merlin held Gwen to his chest pleading with her.

"Come on. She can't hurt you. Open your eyes love. Please Gwen, you've got to. I did it for you please. Nimueh wont hurt anyone love please. I love you and want you to be my wife; you can't do that if you're dead. We'll have a white wedding. With Arthur as my best man and maybe Morgana as your maid of honour. Lots of flowers – lavender, lots of lavender.

I'll give you a wedding a queen would be jealous of. I promise Gwen. All you need to do is open your eyes. Come on. After all I have done the least you can do is open yours eyes for me. I don't care if you go to sleep straight away afterwards. I'll carry you back to Camelot myself. Come on. With all my hidden muscles, that you can't see because I'm in disguise, remember that, the first day we met. And I was in the stocks, because I had tried to punch my Arthur. You said I was a hero. Please, Gwen. You have to live. I want to see you smile again, come on love, one smile it's not much. If you can't do that then can you let me see you eyes again. Please Gwen let me drown in your eyes one more time. Wake up Gwen. Nimueh can't hurt you anymore. I killed her for _you_. You don't have to pretend to be dead Gwen. Not anymore. You have to stop pretending for me now. I'll do anything Gwen, just stop pretending for me. Open your eyes Gwen please. You _have_ to be alive. Don't leave me alone Gwen please, don't leave me. You can't leave me Gwen. You can't."

He shrugged off the hand that came to rest on his shoulder.

"Why her" he shouted at the sky, kneeling with his face facing upwards as though he could shout at the Gods and they would listen to him. "Why her of all of the people in the world? Why can't she live?"

At this his brain broke down and as he sat on his knees he cried. Still holding Gwen's warm hand.

Hang on _warm_ hand. It should be cold by now. He looked at her and pulled up all the magic left in him, and forced it out of his body into hers, trying to jump start her heart. His body would have to run without magic for a bit everyone else could do it so he would too. He knew the consequence of running without Magic and he knew his time limit. Yet for Gwen he really didn't care.

"This has to work. Your hands still warm. Be alive Gwen please. Please Gwen. You're not dead. You're not allowed to be"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Gwen groaned. She could hear something.

"Be alive Gwen please. Please Gwen. You're not dead. You're not allowed to be" Merlin. Gods above that sounded like Merlin.

He was holding her hand and begging her to be alive. She opened her eyes spotted Merlin's golden ones, full of Magic and love, and she smiled at him and spoke quietly "You're alive?!" before falling asleep.

"Gaius, Gaius. She's alive. She's going to be OK. Please Gaius, tell me she will be ok. Please Gaius you've got to tell me she'll live. She has to. Please Gaius" Merlin begged the physician, the man he had come to think of as a father, he had to know the truth.

Gaius came closer; they had all been standing a few meters away, leaning on each other, allowing Merlin to be alone with his dead love.

"I believe so Merlin. You know I think she will be." Gaius smiled at the joy on Merlin's face at that news. He had the world on his shoulders most days. But today he was just Merlin and Gwen was going to be OK.

As Arthur and Morgana came to hug him and tell him, not to scare them like that again, Uther hung back. He shouldn't be here. He wasn't part of this family. He had come here trying to think up a reason to kill Merlin, he really shouldn't be here.

And yet when Merlin saw him he smiled. He carefully extricated himself from the group. Stood up and bowed to his King.

"I will accept any punishment you offer my Lord" As Merlin spoke he bowed his head and handed Uther his sword; it had been on the table, in the middle of the circle of stone pillars, waiting to be used. He did not know how he knew it was his, but he did and it was. He was ready to accept the punishment for using magic. Ready to accept his fate.

Uther was shocked, Merlin had stood up to Nimueh and yet here he was, a powerful warlock, yet bowed in submission – to a man who had killed countless other magic users, in a position that showed that if Uther decided it was right then he would not object, nor fight, having his head cut off. He even offered his own sword for the deed. For this sword could not belong to anyone else. It fitted him perfectly. He was offering the King his own sword for them to use to remove his head._ He's offering his own sword for me to use to kill him._ He couldn't get that thought out of his head.

What was he to do? The law had to be kept and yet… yet this boy had saved them all. Merlin knew the law and hadn't expected Uther to do anything but keep it.

Yes he was planning to kill the servant earlier but after everything that he had seen, could he really kill the person who had saved his son's life many times? Who had just killed Nimueh? Who hadn't chosen magic, magic had chosen him, a thought that he had never had before but fit this case perfectly. Merlin had never chosen to study magic, Magic had chosen him. Merlin had no choice he physically couldn't keep the law of Camelot. He had killed people for studying magic, but Merlin never studied at. 'And', he reminded himself 'Merlin has saved Arthur's life many times risking his own.' He had come to a decision Magic had chosen Merlin and from what he had seen Magic couldn't have made a better choice.

Merlin didn't move he just sat there offering his head to the king. Morgana, Arthur and Gaius watched, neither of them had any idea of what Uther was going to do.

Uther looked at their faces, which held expressions that were a mixture of shock and worry; he smiled at them and after seeing their shock, pulled off his gloves. He had sworn never to touch anything evil ever again, anything magic he had meant at the time but now, now things were different. Now he understood what Gaius had meant when he had hesitantly said that maybe magic didn't mean evil, when he had gone on his first killing spree. Determined to kill anyone that was linked with the death of his wife. Magic was neutral it was the people using it that made it evil.

Gaius watched as Uther bent down to Merlin's level, and watched as Uther place his hands on Merlin's shoulder's with his bare hand. He took a sharp intake of breath, he knew why the king always wore gloves and for Uther to take them off and touch Merlin was his bare hands was a rare blessing, he looked at Arthur who from the look on his face, also knew what honour his father was blessing Merlin with. They strained their ears but could not hear what Uther said.

"Let us go see your mother, young warlock, and then I shall talk to you about magic and my kingdom after we have got home."

Merlin nodded.

He went back to the sleeping Gwen picked her up and led the way to the boat. He went to use Magic to speed the boat up and it was only when he had lifted his hand, to speak the words needed he remembered that he had pushed the last of his magic into Gwen. Morgana spotted this and looked at him curiously. '_What was that about?_' She thought, _'I've solved one mystery and now there seems to be another.'_

'_Merlin you fool, you're running without Magic remember, nothing, nada, zilch. So don't try saying a spell. You utter idiot._' Merlin reprimanded himself, quietly. It would not be good if anyone found out that he was running on borrowed time.

As the boat went to back to the shore where they had left the horses. Arthur lent over Merlin's shoulder looked down at the sleeping maiden and said quietly.

"You did well brother."

Merlin spun round and looked at Arthur. A grin on his face, he was tired and running low on energy – he knew his time limit and that they wouldn't make it back in time – but he still had Gwen, his mother, Arthur, Morgana, Gaius and it looked like Uther wasn't going to kill him. They knew his secret he didn't have to hide anymore. He could just be Merlin and he could go home.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter – it was a fun bit to write. But really difficult trying to keep Uther in character, Let me know if I've done him justice.

If you haven't reviewed before make sure that in this review you say thank you to everyone one who reviewed chapter 4. It is because of them that you had this chapter.

If you did review give yourself a pat on the back and have a piece of chocolate cake.

Happy-reader007

P.S – How good does this weeks episode of Merlin look (ep 2.4)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is your weekly update. I go on half term on sat so you might get one then casue I'll be very happy – then again I have a friend hopefully sleeping over so you might not.

Anyway there will defiantly be one next wed.

And enjoy this chapter

Hopefully this chapter answers most questions you may have got from the previous one. If not either leave it in your review or review nd send me the question in a PM either way REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 6 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

As they got closer to Camelot. Merlin could feel his body pining for Magic, there was a slight pull to the island as well but he ignored that. His eyes were now a dull colour and he knew that Gwen would notice that, yet he had to wake her up. It just wasn't safe otherwise. He gently shock her awake as he slowed his horse down to fall behind the group.

"Gwen, Gwen darling you have to wake up. Gwen" He shook her gently, she looked up at him and like Merlin had predicted she noticed his eyes and weary stance right away even though she was half asleep.

"Merlin are you OK, what's wrong? You look half dead" She all but shouted at him.

"It's nothing keep your voice down I don't think they noticed I fell behind." Merlin whispered saving his strength as much as he could.

"Merlin what is it? Tell me please." She asked him needing to know if there was something she could do.

"It's nothing honest."

"Let Gaius look at you"

"He wouldn't know what to do." He snapped. Gwen flinched and tried to move out of her position in his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything, I really am sorry for you having to carry me… Sorry Merlin, I really-"

He tried to interrupt but it wasn't working so he did the only thing he could do. He bent down and kissed her. Which shut her up immediately.

"Honestly Gwen, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just running without magic, it's making me testy. I can't do it for much longer. Forty-five minutes tops. I just need to rest"

"Why are you running without Magic. I thought you _were_ Magic and it was you."

"I am it's just." He looked at her and knew that Magic had chosen her and he had no choice he would always love her, but she had not chosen him. She was young and did not yet know what true love was. He may be as young as her but he had seen many things through Magic, and it had aged him. He wanted to live with her forever and if everything went ok, he would give her the choice, if she turned him down he could accept that – he would have to.

"Just…" She prompted him, bringing him out of him musings.

"I thought you were dead, but you hand was warm. So I pushed all of the Magic that I still had in my system after the fight into you. Magic is nothing compared to you. I can cope without it for long enough. I can't cope without you for even a few minutes. I was so scared Gwen I thought you were dead and I would never see you again."

"Merlin that was an hour ago. Do you mean to tell me that you know that you can only last less than two hours without Magic. It took us exactly two hours to catch up with you and you've slowed down for me! What where you thinking, do you know how much you would scare me if you collapsed while we were riding?"

"I just wanted you to live" Merlin mumbled in defence.

"Right, and I'm happy about that but never use up all of your magic if you can't last two hours without it. What happens past that limit anyway?"

Merlin answered that question as quietly as he could but Gwen still heard him and she screamed loudly

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GO INTO A COMA?"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

All the other riders, who by this time had noticed that they were missing Merlin and Gwen, heard this. Uther leant over to talk to his friend,

"Gaius, it seems as though you may be needed. Care to find out what is going on between your son and his love?"

The physician nodded and rode back

"Damn" swore Merlin "you _had_ to attract their attention."

"Merlin" Gaius spoke cheerfully pretending he hadn't heard that last comment. "What did I hear about a coma?"

"Nothing" Gwen playfully slapped him round the head at his answer. It took him a bit longer than normal to stop seeing stars, something he knew both of them had noticed.

Gwen spoke for him,

"His body is running without magic. Not a problem for your normal sorcerer but _my_ Merlin here _is_ Magic so he can't even last two hours. He has about half an hour left. He had said forty five minutes but I don't think he's going to last that long, before his body stops trying to function without magic. Apparently he doesn't just collapse. No of course not too easy. _This_ warlock goes into a coma the length depending on how quickly he expended his Magic."

Gaius turned to look at the small castle in the distance that he knew what Camelot. At the pace they were going now they weren't going to make it, maybe they could if they galloped, but truthfully that was highly unlikely.

"Merlin what if you do get back in time?" He asked worried that the answer wouldn't please him either.

"Um a really deep sleep but for about half a day(ish) again depending on how quickly I gave out my Magic. The difference being if I can get to a bed and rest my body itself rather than it shutting down. If I don't get the rest my body forces me to, which means I am out for longer"

"And how quickly did you give out your magic, you seemed OK after the battle with Nimueh."

Merlin ran his hands through his hair. Gaius was going to kill him, then Gwen, then Arthur, then probably Morgana.

"Yeh, I was fine, wasn't tired or anything like that. I might have slept in tomorrow but that's about it. But I gave everything to Gwen in a matter of seconds _soooo_… Either way I'll probably be asleep for nearly a day or a coma for………"

"Speak up love. I need to know I long I should wait before I get worried" Gwen spoke in calming tones

"A week give or take a few hours"

"Brilliant just brilliant. Right lets try and get there as quickly as possible. We could _just_ do it in 20/25 minutes if we really push the horses." Gaius spoke as he readied his horse for a long gallop.

"I don't think I can" Mumbled Merlin. Hoping that neither Gaius nor Gwen heard him. Of course they both heard him.

"And why is that Merlin" Gaius spoke for them.

"I barely have enough strength to sit in the horse and not fall off. That's why I had to wake Gwen up, it's not safe for her otherwise. This pace is the most I can do. Sorry." He spoke apologetically.

"Merlin. It's not safe for you either. I'm not angry at you but it would have been nice to know. How was I supposed to guess, this happens to no one else. Right let me call the others." He held the bridge of his nose then signalled to Arthur, Morgana and Uther to backtrack to them. And he explained the problem

"Basically Merlin is running without Magic something is body can only cope with for a maximum of 2 hours. We have two choices someone takes Merlin back to the castle at full speed and aim to get there in 20/25 minutes, highly unlikely but possible, and get Merlin into a bed in time and he sleeps for nearly a day. Or we continue at this leisurely pace. Merlin goes into a coma in about half an hour for a week." He turned to face the King,

"Either way my lord. You are going to have to postpone your meeting with him." Gaius finished.

There was silence then before anyone else could volunteer Uther said "I'll take him. I can get their quickly and I _think_ I can get there before he goes into a coma. I'd like to meet his mother, again as well."

Everyone looked at each other before agreeing that, the kings idea was the best one. Morgana said she would come to but with Gwen. Because she knew that Gwen would spend the rest of the journey worrying if they had got there in time, if she did not go with them.

Before they went Arthur told them that both Gwen and Merlin could have his chamber. They were hardly going to do anything. And as he correctly pointed out,

"Gwen is going to want to be with him the whole time. And she can hardly sleep in a chair. And Merlin is going to want to see her to moment he wakes up just to prove to himself that she _is_ alive"

It was decided that that would work so King Uther and his ward, the lady Morgana, raced to the castle with his son's servant and her maid. Leaving Arthur and Gaius with the two other horses.

They were minutes away from the castle when Merlin felt himself begin to go into the coma.

"See you next week." He joked before his body shut down everything apart all his vital organs to get Magic flowing again.

Gwen, Morgana and Uther tried to work out what to do. They had hoped that Merlin wouldn't be fall into the coma and that he would get to bed in time. It was not going to happen. The much was obvious. So once they got to the stables they waited for Arthur and Gaius, there was no need to rush. Merlin wouldn't wake up for days.

Morgana just stood by the door talking with the King, while Gwen sat with Merlin who was place lying on hay. To make him as comfortable as possible. She just held his hand. Although she knew that he was going to be fine. She couldn't help but be worried for him.

Was this how he'd felt when she was lying there dead? '_Gods above this is scary and I know that it is just his body sorting itself out. I knew about it before hand. Well only because I noticed that he had next to no energy. He had no idea, had just seen me hit with a fireball. No wonder he did what he did. I know I would do anything I can to help him. And he's alive. He has a heartbeat and a pulse. I didn't. Oh gods he must have been scared'_

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Later they heard Arthur and Gaius come in with four horses; theirs, Merlin's and Gwen's.

"When did he slip into the coma?" Arthur asked her.

"About half an hour ago. We were just coming into Camelot. Did I look like this?" She gestured at his seemingly lifeless body.

"No you looked worse. Skin and fire don't mix." Arthur replied. He slid one hand under Merlin's back and the other one under his legs.

"Come let us get my brother to my bedchamber. And I know Merlin probably healed everything but Gaius really does need to have a proper look at you."

Gwen nodded but was too distracted by Merlin's head lolling backwards, as it had no support, she moved it so it was in the crook of Arthur's arm. She had thought that he was going to die today and he hadn't she didn't want him looking anymore dead then he did at the moment. And with nothing supporting his head he just looked too dead. It was too close for comfort.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

The people of Camelot said nothing but they all turned to watch them as they walked through the streets. Arthur at the front carrying Merlin, Gwen walking alongside him - holding Merlin's hand. Uther and Morgana walking behind them just talking about everything. Somehow it all seemed to get back to Merlin however. At that current time Morgana was telling Uther about when they went to Eledor. Uther wasn't sure what he was going to do about magic. But he knew he had to get rid of the ban. Merlin was right magic could be used for good.

All he used to think about when the term magic came up was the death of his wife and Nimueh just standing there. Now he had a memory of a young man fighting against her and winning. Fighting for the ones he loved and for the people he had never met but who she had hurt and could hurt in the future if she had lived. It would be hard to get over his aversion to magic, but he had to try. That was the duty of a king, to do the best for his country. Magic – if used properly – could be a great asset.

Gaius was walking behind them going in front when needed to open any doors. Just thinking.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 6 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

A/N: So what do you think? Do you like the way I did Merlin and Magic or not.

Don't forget to review and I HAVE ENABLED IT TO ALLOW YOU TO REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT PART OF (NICKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Love you all

Happy-reader007


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: THANK YOU from all of the lovely reviews. I plan on setting up a Poll about what story I should update next once I've finished with this one. So by Chapter 8 it should be up.

Er, Enjoy this chapter. It is mainly Merlin admitting all of his fears to Gwen.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 7 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin had been in a coma for five days.

Five painful days. Gwen was with him almost all of the time refusing to leave for food, or anything. She wanted to be there when he woke up.

Most of the time she was joined by Hunith, and Morgana. Gaius and Arthur were there when ever they could be and Uther would look in on him in the evenings and first thing in the morning.

Most of the time when she was by herself she tended to him and talked to him. When she wasn't doing either of these things she just sat there thinking. But she rarely did that. She didn't know if Merlin could hear her or not. And if he could and nobody was saying anything then he might believe that Nimueh was right he was alone.

She didn't think she could cope with him thinking he was alone. He would never be alone again. She wouldn't let him.

She had no idea what Merlin had happened, how Merlin and won and what he had been saying to her begging her to come back to him. She asked Morgana, she hadn't wanted to tell her but constant pestering had won the day

"Fine alright I'll tell you. IF you're sure you really want to know"

Gwen nodded and so Morgana told her.

"It was really scary Gwen, after you told him you loved him your eyes just closed. We went to go to Merlin but we were blocked. He had put some sort of shield up. And then he did the same to Nimueh as what she did to you but his was stronger, it seemed more real, it was brighter. But she had a shield as well and she sent spell after spell at him, they all missed as he just dodged them, he was getting closer to her and she noticed. She was loosing ground and Merlin's fire was still going strong. She told him that he had no chance but he said that he would not let her hurt anyone and something about her life for yours. And then he waved his hand and water came out of his hand. His _other _hand. Gwen the fire was still going. Fire AND water. She asked him what he was to be able to do that and he told her three things. And I'll never forget them as long as I live. I believed him in that moment as well, he said. 'I am the one who will stop you hurting others; I am the one who will…" She stopped speaking as the voice of one of her best friends joined in and finished what she could not, she was in too much shock. Merlin was awake a whole two days early.

"…who will get revenge for all those you have hurt and I am the one who is able to do this" he finished morosely.

Gwen sat their quietly, allowing him to finish before she jumped on him.

"You're awake."

Merlin smiled but it did not quite reach his eyes. "I'm awake."

She looked at him and he knew that she had spotted what Morgana had not. He was awake but had not recovered yet. He knew she would want to talk to him but at the moment with Morgana here she would not. She would not want to upset her mistress.

"Morgana can you get Arthur please?" He asked Merlin asked seeing Gwen's discomfort. In reply she nodded, hugged him and ran out of the room.

"You're not recovered. How come you woke up a full _two_ days early?" Gwen asked as soon as Morgana was out of the room.

"I'm fine Gwen – really." He tried to pacify her.

"No your not, you flinched when Morgana hugged you. Why are you awake?" He accused him, she was worried for him, he was supposed to be fully healed when he woke up. What if something had gone wrong and he couldn't be healed? What if Nimueh _had_ hit him and Morgana hadn't noticed?

Merlin mumbled a reply that Gwen couldn't hear.

"Merlin please you're scaring me." She pleaded,

"I couldn't hear anything yesterday. But I thought I heard some screams before. And well when all I heard was silence yesterday and this morning what was I supposed to think. I really though you'd left me or that you were in danger. So I forced myself out of my healing state. It just took more out of me than I thought it would. That's all Gwen I promise." He spoke looking at the ceiling not wanting to see her worried face, not believing that she could possibly be worried for him.

"I never left you Merlin I promise. Why would I?"

He flinched knowing the answer to that question, and of course she spotted it.

"Merlin why do you think I would leave you? I love you. I promise I was here the entire time but Gaius drugged me to get me to sleep, I haven't slept well, I've been too worried about you. I promise Merlin I never left you by choice."

"I know that Gwen but I was so scared you'd left me. I was really scared Gwen. I thought that in the time I've been out you'd thought more about what I was and you had changed your mind. I thought you had made your choice, I can accept that – if it is your choice but in that coma I can't think straight and so I acted rashly." He turned his head away from her and spoke quietly and to himself as much as to Gwen. "After all who could love a freak?!"

Gwen spluttered in shock. Merlin a freak, where had he got that idea?

"No Gwen that's what I am." He countered her argument before she even had time to mutter it.

"A freak of nature, there has been no one like me before and there will never be anyone like me ever again. I know that. Gwen I physically can't keep the law of Camelot. I **need** magic to live. I can't cope for less than two hours Gwen, two hours, without it in my body. After that time you saw what happens, Magic returns to me. And I can't decide to just not use it because it will always be needed. I can't keep it inside me for longer than a week. I can go a week, Gwen, one measly week, without using magic. So how do I keep to the laws of Camelot, do I just disappear off Uther's land once a week? It is not fair for him to ignore my blatant disregard for the law. I was lucky at the Isle, but I can hardly ask him to break his own law once a week. What if someone else found out? That would look bad on not only Uther but Arthur especially if they find out that they turn a blind eye to me once a week, because I _once_ saved their lives. I've been lucky Gwen, but I can't expect my luck to continue. Do you know what Nimueh asked me? Not who I was but _what_ I was. Even to her I was an unknown, a freak. I was a freak to Nimueh, priestess of the old religion. If that is what I am to her how are other people respond to me. People who have been taught from birth that Magic is wrong. How are they supposed to react? Gwen?" He begged her hoping that she knew the answers he needed.

"I know that my purpose is Arthur. To protect him and guide him so he can unite the Kingdoms under his rule. I also know that allegedly he can't do it with out me"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

He sat up and stared into her eyes as he poured out his worst fears and his soul to Gwen. Neither of them knew that Uther and Arthur had both been free so had come done to see Merlin by themselves, just missing Morgana. And were standing just inside the door and could hear every work that was said.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"But the thing is Gwen. I think he can. He will be such a good king I don't see why fate thinks he needs me to be at his side. Apart from saving his life on the odd occasion. Which anyone would do if they could, what have I done? Nothing. I acted like any of his of subjects would do, I could just help a bit more." He stopped looking at her and looked at the wall behind her not wanting her to see the tears that were appearing on his face as he spoke the truth about himself, not want to see her face as it turned from one of care to one of disgust as it inevitably would.

"I'm just his servant Gwen, that's all I'll ever be. The crap servant – who never knocks on the door, who talks back to his master, who shows no respect to _anyone_, who does everything badly and who is really clumsy. I _continually_ insult the crown prince. And I should have been killed the minute I stepped into Uther's kingdom. Everyone would be much happier, if I'd just ignored the threats…"

He stumbled here hoping that Gwen would see that he didn't want to talk about what happened before he left Eledor, his body tensed as he thought about it. The real reason he had left and come to Camelot. He knew that Arthur probably knew considering the way he had acted when they went back. Arthur wouldn't have known why of course but he must have worked out the basics. It was silly really but it was even worse when he had gone back with the Crown Prince of Camelot.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

He shook his head trying to not fall into these memories he wanted them locked up in the back of his mind. He had never told his mother, just said that he didn't feel like he fitted in, could he go stay with her friend Gaius for a while? He had persuaded her by finally pointing out that he stood out in Eledor, everyone knew who he was and maybe with more people he could slide into the background. Since that day, it was all he had ever wanted. And yet wherever he went he stood out in someway. Here he was the bad servant that spoke back to the Crown Prince and to the dragon he was the almighty Warlock. That was supposed to save all the kingdoms and lead them into happiness. He hadn't wanted any of this, he just wanted to be left alone.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

He allowed his body to fall back into the Mattress as it had wanted to since he had woken up. He still felt terrible and even if they could measure his magic. The half power stage he was at now would look like he was at full power. He knew how his power was double or more what most Sorcerers had, those that were considered the best of their time were nothing compared to what Merlin could command. Yet he wanted none of it. He just wanted a normal life. He thought that he had accepted it, when he wrote those letters, but he had taken the cowards way out and hadn't told them in person and anyway he thought he was going to die so it didn't matter if they knew of not, they would never see him again. But he didn't die and they knew, and he was scared.

He felt his body relax and knew that he was going back into this dratted coma, another thing that made him different.

He blinked as he tried to stay awake and the saw Arthur, Uther, and his Gwen look at him with a worried expression on their faces.

He managed to full enough energy to say four words. Four words that summed up everything.

"I love you, Gwen"

He thought she replied but he was unconscious before she could finish speaking.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 7 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

A/N: Chapter 8 should be up soon, probably on Sat because it ties in well with this one and should explain some questions that come up from this one. But do put your questions in a REVIEW and if they don't come up in the next chapter I will try to answer them.

Now you have to press that button and REVIEW tell me if you think I have kept the characters in role.

l

l

l

l

l

V


	8. Chapter 8

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for all the nice reviews. here is chapter 8, enjoy it then read the A/N at the bottom

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 8 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Gwen had been shocked. Did Merlin really think so little of himself, think that without him everyone would be happier? Arthur would be dead, her father have died ages ago, and although he had not said anything about saving Uther, she was pretty sure that, the King world be dead as well.

She nearly missed what he had added onto the end. "I should have ignored the threats…" She hoped that what she was thinking was not what he had meant and she asked him to elaborate. But his eyes were vacant as though they were looking into the past, and from the look on Merlin's face not a pleasant bit of his past. She turned to ask for a guard to get some help but as she did so Uther and Arthur walked in.

"I can't do anything Arthur, he's just sitting there. He was awake and then he said something about ignoring pain. And his body went all stiff and I don't know what to do." Gwen's voice was filled with panic, as she spoke to Arthur, Uther got the guard to go fetch Gaius. Immediately.

But before Gaius could come Merlin's stiff body collapsed onto the bed and everyone in the room could see he was fighting the coma. Merlin spoke, his voice was slurred from fighting unconsciousness, but what he said was unmistakable.

"I love you Gwen."

She smiled and told him that she loved him too but she didn't think he'd heard her.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Uther, Arthur, and Gwen, sat in Arthur's chamber looking at Merlin.

"Do you know what he meant, Arthur when he said he should have ignored the threats?" Gwen spoke to Arthur but not moving her gaze from Merlin at all.

Arthur tensed.

"If it is what I think it is then it is not a happy story. Gwen are you sure you want to hear it?"

She nodded as though she didn't trust herself to speak, but she held Merlin's hand as a reminder to him that even if she wasn't speaking, she was still there. She had promised not to leave him, this was her way of proving it to him.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Well I started noticing things when we went to Eledor, he seemed to be in two minds about going, if you remember he wanted to help his village and there was something else that he never quite explained. I just presumed that it was simply the fact that he wasn't feeling homesick and was happy in Camelot." Gwen nodded she had thought the same.

"Well if you think back to when we we're in Eledor, what did you notice about Merlin? Gwen. How was he acting? Was it different to the way he portrays himself here."

She nodded and he continued "Again I thought it was just he wasn't used to serving me in front of people who had known him throughout his childhood."

"He was really jumpy" Gwen remembered "almost as though he expected someone to attack – oh gods that's it isn't it?"

"I'm really sorry Gwen, but I believe so, one night he came in late, he did that most nights so I thought nothing of it. I had presumed that he was catching up on old friends. But…"

"He walked with a limp for two days, I had thought he had just fallen over like normal, but now I think about it. If he had just tripped then the limp would go quickly."

"Exactly. Gwen that's what I think. I think someone was watching when Will found out, or even before then, and had been using it against Merlin for years. When he came back to the village with me they suddenly would have lots more blackmail material, if he told anyone what happened then they could tell the Crown Prince of Camelot that his servant was using magic. You know how he wants to protect me. If I had found out then, I'm not sure what I would have done. But I could have told father and Merlin would have been killed. I really am sorry but I think Merlin was getting continually attacked in his village. He pretends to be clumsy so no one would notice all of his cuts and bruises. That's what I think Gwen, and if I ever find out who it was they will wish that they would have never been born." And everyone in that room agreed with him.

"I don't think he's really clumsy, if he's not contracting on it his movements are graceful, you didn't see when he was fighting Nimueh, but he **was** full of grace. Completely unlike the clumsy servant that everyone has grown to love.

His fighting is erratic, when he practices with me I win easily yet when he is fighting against someone for others he seems to beat them easily. I thought that was just because it's different in practice. I think he knows that as well so he tries extra hard not to be good in practice to make me think those times are just flukes. Even if he was really bad originally the amount of practice he's done with me, he should be ok by now. And yet he seems to get worse." Arthur pondered.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Uther thought about what had happened to Merlin, he felt disgusted by it and yet. Was it _really_ that different to what he had been doing? Hurting and killing people because they used magic. It was definitely something else he needed to think on.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 8 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

SORRY, this is such a short chapter. The next chapter includes merlin waking up properly *YEY*

I HAVE to say a huge thank you to my friend Molly who has reviewed everysingle chapter. - have a cookie on me. I love everyone who has reviewed and i'll do a proper thank you on my last chapter. This story is 11 chapters and an epiloge. So I'm coming to the end.

Can people please do the poll on my username so I know what story to update next. Otherwise i will just randomly pick one.

Thank you and don't forget to review

Happy-reader007


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for all my lovely reviews, i felt very loved when i checked my email and saw loads saying people had reviewed. I'm up to 57!!!!!!!!!! and this chapter goes to Molly who was my 50th reviewer.

Enjoy the chapter, merlin finally wakes up properly!!!

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 9 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

It was another four days before Merlin woke up again but this time when he did he was at full strength, he could feel his Magic going around his body. Like normal but it was still different, as though he had called it up and it was waiting for him to give it a purpose. He couldn't push it back down either. _'I can only hope that it doesn't come across physically, there's still the pull to the isle as well. I'll have to work out what that is about later'_

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Gwen, with her head on his bead – Arthur's bed. There was an unmade bed set up on the floor, but apart from that it didn't look like she had moved from the chair he last saw her in. She really had not left him, like she had promised.

Gingerly he pushed himself up, trying not to move Gwen. It didn't work so he kissed the top of her head.

She lifted her head and smiled, he looked like Merlin. Not like before when she could tell he was still ill, he looked alive. But there was one difference his green eyes had turned gold. They would have looked odd on anyone else but on Merlin they looked right, as though he was born with them and what they looked like before were just an illusion. _'They really are spectacular.' _She turned away, to allow him to get dressed. When he said she could turn back she started to question him.

"How do you feel, truthfully?"

"Honestly Gwen I fell fine." He grinned. "Better than fine I feel alive, although you still look half asleep, I think you need waking up"

"What do you me- "

She never got any further as a jet of water came out of his hand and went straight into her face. He laughed as she shouted at him when she had got over the shock

"Merlin. I'm will get revenge!" He grinned again. Shouting over his shoulder as he ran

"You'll have to catch me first"

She chased after him and they both dodged all of the servants who were going about there jobs. All of them cheered Gwen on as she chased after him, and pointed her in the right direction when needed.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

The castle seemed to be awake again. While Merlin was in his coma the castle had seemed to sleep with him.

There was no Gwen whistling as she ran her chores for her lady, as she didn't leave Merlin's side. Morgana and Arthur were with hardly ever seen away from Merlin in their spare time. And even the king seemed to be distracted as he did the normal dull everyday jobs concerned with the running of a kingdom. Any one who had to see Gaius during the past nine days had noticed that although he did his job like normal his mind was with a young green eyed man in Arthur's bed.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Uther was sitting in yet another dull meeting, when he heard the sounds of someone running around the castle, followed by shouts he couldn't quite make out,

"No, don't you dare……Stop. Stop right there…… Now"

He was getting a head ache and all he wanted to do was get a concoction from Gaius and sit with his son and ward with Merlin. He had said he would be in this coma for a week and it was nine days so far. Was that just because he had woken himself up too early or because something had gone wrong?

Uther had shocked himself, he was almost as worried for Merlin as he had been for Arthur. There were just two differences, he couldn't show it because to most people Merlin was only a clumsy servant not the Crown Prince, and Gaius had said that it wasn't fatal. He really had thought Arthur was going to die, but he didn't think Merlin would. 'The _sorcerer'_ part of his mind spat and he shook his head trying to push those thoughts out of his mind. He had promised himself that he would stop thinking like that.

He signalled to the guards to find out what was happening, as soon as the doors opened and he heard what was being shouted his heart lifted.

"Merlin, no don't you dare continue running. Merlin stop right there, and get back here now. Merlin, so help me get back here. You've only just woken up, you can't go running around the castle"

"Why would I stop Gwen? I'm running for a reason. Don't you remember?"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Uther looked at his son. Arthur was gazing at the door and they actually saw Merlin sprint past and a few seconds later a wet Gwen followed him. Arthur was tapping the table impatiently, Uther knew the reason why and he agreed with his son. He called the meeting to an end and he and his son left the room straight after following the laughter that was echoing off the walls and lead to the physician's room.

"Ha Merlin you're trapped."

"Damn so I am. Oh well what about a repeat performance. Are you going to doge this one?"

They opened the door to see Gwen lunge to the side.

A river of water stopped in the air and they saw it fall to the floor just missing the two of them.

"My lord, I'm really sorry. I should have been more careful." Like before with Nimueh, Merlin knelt before Uther with his head exposed. Gwen and Arthur were just shocked. Merlin was ready to give up his life, that quickly. He didn't even have to think this time. Uther immediately told Merlin to get up off the floor and to get the water off the floor before people slipped in it.

"Yes my lord." He seemed to fight with himself for a few seconds then he went to the cupboard to get the mop. Uther had meant with magic but, if Merlin wanted to do it the normal way, he wasn't going to stop him. After he finished mopping the floor. He stood and faced Arthur and his father.

"Did you need me for anything sire?" He asked confused as to why the king would come and see him.

"We just came to check on you, Merlin" Arthur answered smiling, he noticed something else and not thinking asked Merlin about it. "Merlin why are your eyes gold?"

"What? Still, but…?" He paused here closed his eyes and tried to push Magic away from the surface. When he opened his eyes he looked right at his employer,

"Arthur, are they still gold, truthfully?"

As Arthur and Uther nodded, Merlin started pacing running his hands through his hair speaking out loud to himself. The three other people in the room followed him with their eyes.

"I felt the difference, but I had really hoped that it wasn't a physical change. Damn. Everyone knows I had green eyes. Oh gods there all going notice aren't they?" merlin paced before he slumped into a nearby chair

Gwen looked at Merlin concerned and father and son shared a look, they both thought they knew where this was going to go. If Merlin really did feel they way he spoke about when he had woken up before.

"I'm doomed they're all going to work it out. They're all going to find out what a freak I am. Gods above there all going to know"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Here Gwen interrupted Merlin's thoughts. They had to stop this now.

She knelt in front of Merlin and grabbed his hands forcing him to look at her.

"You're wrong you know. You're not a freak. NEVER a freak. Whatever happened in Eledor, was wrong beyond words. We all know that. You are brilliant, kind, loving, caring and you have saved out lives so many times. We would all be dead if you weren't here. Did you realize that? We would all be dead and we owe our lives to you. I love you Merlin and I am telling you that you are not a freak."

He looked at her his eyes shining with hope.

"Do you really mean that Gwen? No one apart from my mother had told me that; and she _has_ to. Do you really believe I'm not a freak? Really?"

At this point Arthur joined in speaking while he moved away from his position leaning against the wall. Leaving his father standing there.

"She's not the only one Merlin. You are **not** a freak. And I am telling you as a prat…"

"A royal one" Merlin snorted

"… as a _royal_ prat, then, that you are not a freak. Besides" he said haughtily "The brother of the CROWN prince of Camelot it not allowed to be a freak, it would spoil his brother's image too much"

This had the desired effect and Merlin laughed.

"Thank you, your highness. I will do my best not to spoil the crown prince's image _too_ much. After all" he joked back "he can do that well enough himself can't he"

He dodged the pillow that was sent his way.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Uther was really shocked at the way Merlin and Arthur acted around each other. Arthur looked happy, like a normal person, not like someone who would one day become king. It seemed that he really had found a good friend in Merlin. He could tell that Merlin would not stop speaking back to Arthur – even when Arthur was king, they enjoyed it too much. It would stop Arthur getting to big headed as well.

Thinking back on how Arthur had been like these past few days and the way both of them laughed with each other. He had looked half dead even though, he had been cured. It had looked like half of Arthur was missing. And before Merlin had come to Camelot Arthur had been a bully, yet when Merlin had come that seemed to stop. He finally understood what Morgana had meant by the two of them being two sides of the same coin. They seemed to complete each other.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

The pillow fight that had, inevitably, occurred stopped when Gaius and Morgana ran into the room and hugged Merlin.

"Need… to breathe." Merlin choked out.

"Don't you ever do that to us again." Gaius said and smiled "although… it was peaceful without you mumbling the entire time."

"Love you to Gaius." Merlin retorted

Morgana stepped up again and didn't even bother asking Merlin how he was feeling it was clear he was fine. So she asked a different question,

"Any side effects?"

"Apart from the eyes you mean, and Magic being in use just without a purpose. Nope no side effects at all." Merlin joked, "Absolutely nothing"

Uther asked the question they were all thinking. Causing Gaius and Morgana to jump, they hadn't realized he was there.

"What do you mean 'Magic being in use just without a purpose'?"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 9 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Hadn't planned to leave it on a cliffy, but i kinda have. SORRY.

It's gonna go back to one update per week now cause i'm going back to school on sun. *half-hearted cheers* can't say i'm jumping with joy about it.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think about 'Magic being in use just without a purpose'. i wanna know what you think that means. As always let me know if you think the characters are out of character and i shall try to rewrite them but stick with the plot. Some changing of the characters will always happen espiaclly with my kind of story. But i've tried to show uther as struglling through his change - has it worked.

Looking forward to reading all the NICE reivews!!!!!!!!!!

Happy-reader007


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Apologies for no update last week. I had HUUGE amounts of prep (H/W) which bogged me down. So you get double this week. This is last weeks chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

Merlin thought for a bit on the best way to describe how he felt before settling on an appropriate analogy.

"Well sire. It's complicated. Imagine a balloon a huge balloon the size of my body inside me. All my Magic is in that balloon, and before when I used magic I had to make a small hole in the balloon to let it out," Merlin paused to make sure that they all understood.

Uther nodded. "So far I don't see what is so complicated"

Merlin continued. "I had to want to let the magic out, or else once a week. It would make a hole of its own and use itself. Now imagine the balloon bursting. The air is still there but there is nothing keeping in there. Well that's what has happened sire. Magic was inside my body but trapped unable to leave unless I let it. What was keeping in that place that I had to break into each time has burst. There is nothing keeping it there. As though I have made a hole and Magic is waiting to be given a use. There's more to it than that Magic is alive. But, that's the simplest explanation I can give sire." Merlin shrugged.

They all thought about the implications of this and it was Arthur who asked the next question.

"But what does this mean in your day to day life? How is it going to affect you?"

"Well basically if I want something done Magic will do it automatically. I had to forcibly stop it clearing up the water. And if anything shocks me Magic will be my automatic defence. When you threw that pillow at me, I could see it going in slow motion which allowed me to dodge it. I wanted to send something back at you" he gestured around the room "Hence all of the extra pillows."

* * *

He suddenly stopped. And started pacing, still speaking. The other occupants only caught bits of what he was saying and what they heard scared them.

"But what if… that wouldn't be good… I can't… I will have to… I will have to leave… I can't stay… It's not safe. Damn." He ran to his room.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. What did he mean he would have to leave? Why? Merlin came back with a rucksack on his back.

Morgana spoke for them

"Merlin, where and why are you going?"

He ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't you see? I have to go. My chores are literally going to do themselves. Everyone will notice my gold eyes and anyone who gets too close too quickly will suddenly be knocked back. I am a danger to everyone and _**especially**_ to the king and his son.

When the people know what I am and that they already knew and I wasn't dead. They will start breaking the law even more, after all if I can get away with the breaking the law on magic, THE most enforced law, then they can get away with breaking other laws. I can't stay here Morgana. When people find out they can't hurt me they will hurt the ones I love. I can't see Gwen dead again, I would try to revive her and if I pushed all my Magic out in one go it would either kill me or put me in a coma again, making me easy prey. I CAN'T see Gwen dead again. I can't see anyone in this room dead. You all mean too much to me. I don't know where I will go. But I know I must. I'm so sorry."

Here he turned to Arthur, no one in the room could say anything they were too shocked to speak or to try and stop him.

* * *

"I'm sorry sire. I really did believe I would be in your service the rest of my life. It has been said that magic will be free again when you are on the throne so maybe, we'll see each other again. One day" He looked at the current king and spoke this time to him "I hope that day is not soon."

Looking now at Gaius he continued to speak "Continue helping people. You're a great man and I think of you as a father. All children must leave home someday I am just going earlier than expected. Gwen, my Gwen. I love you don't forget that but don't pine for me. You'll be fine without me, find someone else. I promise to love you forever but you aren't bound by Magic like me so find someone Gwen, you're young, be happy, enjoy whatever fate throws at you. Sire I beg your leave." At Uther's automatic nod Merlin tried a trick he had never done before but knew instantly he could do. Copying Anhora he disappeared from where he was standing in Gaius' chambers.

He found himself back on the isle.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N This is this weeks chapter. Enjoy and make sure you read the A/N at the bottom

* * *

Ten years later a tall man with a large blue cape, that held a strange insignia, strolled through the streets of Camelot. Normally he would have been given odd looks but today was different and everyone was in the castle.

He smiled as he walked the familiar route to the castle's main gate. There were more guards than normal but he just waved his hand and walked right past them.

He had thought about shoving the doors open and making a large entrance that way but then he grinned as his mind came up with an even better idea.

He changed his route and took a path that only servants used. 'Not that many of the servants knew about this' the man thought 'I wonder if that has changed. Although considering that it is fairly dusty I wouldn't have thought so.'

At the end of the passage way he quietly opened the door and found himself facing a large crowd of people.

King Uther was removing his crown and held it over Arthur's head. 'Well it's not or never' the man thought he spoke loudly his voice carrying over the crowd.

"I know that you were going to crown the new king Uther. But, if I remember correctly, that job is mine."

Swords from all around the room were pulled out of their sheaths and pointed at him. He laughed as he saw Morgana had a knife out as well.

"Morgana, you too? I suppose that is to be expected. What was it you said all those years ago?" The man paused for a bit before the words came back to him "Ah, I remember. 'I'm sure the guards could handle it, but where's the fun in that.' I agree. But then I think that maybe you would have the most chance in fighting me. After all Morgana, I'm sure you must have seen this. I didn't make an effort to hide it. So did you Morgana? Did you warn Arthur? And if you did, has he learnt to listen to you?"

Morgana glared at him and then grinned. "Well… I may have seen something, _maybe_. Oh mighty warlock. And for the record he listens to me sometimes."

The man laughed. "Well then could you let me know when you remember me removing my hood. Do I keep them in suspense for much longer? 'Cause I don't think I can. Magic sings for the one who completes me."

With a warm laugh Morgana replied "Well… not really. Didn't see anything, but I knew it was you because you are the only person who knows about me-"

"And Gaius" he interrupted "Gaius was the one who told me.

Gaius who had now worked out who it was joined in the conversation.

"But I didn't tell anyone so it could only really be you."

"Right." Morgana drawled "And you only just worked it out? But anyway…" She was about to continue when Arthur stood up from his position, knelt on the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt this delightful conversation. But who the hell are you and what do you mean it is your job to crown me?" He glared alternately at the man under the cloak, Morgana and Gaius.

He could hear the smile in the man's voice "Well, I missed you to. Nice to know that feeling was reciprocated. Anyway it's one of my roles. Nimueh did it for your father. But as she's dead – and I rank higher than her anyway. So you will just _have_ to cope with me. But the real question is…" He trailed off and reached to pull down his hood "why the crown prat didn't recognise me?"

Merlin's hood fell down to reveal his face, his golden eyes gleaming full of laughter at Arthur's face.

Arthur just stared at him stunned; Gwen squealed and ran towards him. Merlin turned to face her and, laughing, he picked her up and span her around.

"Gods above I've missed you." He spoke when he placed her feet back on the ground. He kissed her on the forehead, then said "I should probably finish your coronation Arthur. No one in here is allowed to leave until you're crowned and if you question me before hand that will take a long time."

Arthur groaned and knelt again, but not before he sent a look towards his old manservant that clearly said _'you WILL tell me all'_. Merlin smiled at Uther and as he removed the crown from the King's hands he spoke.

"Crown Prince Arthur, you are here to take over the crown as it has been passed down through your family for generations. I ask your father do you believe he is ready for the role of King?" Uther looked at him – he hadn't been expecting this, this was the words for an ancient coronation rite that had not been used for many decades. However he still knew what he was supposed to say.

"I do so believe he is ready for the crown." Merlin nodded and held the crown over Arthur.

"Crown Prince Arthur do you swear to rule over Camelot to the best of your ability? Guiding those that need it, protecting those that must have it and punishing those that deserve it?"

Arthur didn't know this old rite and so was shocked at what was being said, however somehow the correct information appeared in his mind.

"I do so swear"

"Crown Prince Arthur you have sworn to rule over Camelot to the best of your ability. Your father the current king believes you to be ready. I stand here in Magic's place and I have also judged you to be ready. You will make mistakes and sometimes will rue the day that you became king, but the people will love you and not judge you because they know that you did the best that you could. I now claim you King of Camelot"

Everyone in the room apart from Merlin bowed. And Merlin spoke again.

"Rise people of Camelot and meet your new king. King Arthur rise and greet your people."

Arthur stood up and turned, Merlin stepped back to stand next to Gwen and held her hand.

"I had prepared a speech for what I was going to say, but you must forgive me because my best friend – whom I haven't seen in ten long years-" he glared at Merlin who waved cheekily "has suddenly tuned up and I've forgotten it" People laughed at this but when Arthur lifted his hand for silence they whole hall quietened down immediately.

"I do remember that the first thing that I was going to do in my role as King is abolish the law on magic. In its place I claim that people using magic for the wrong reasons will be punished. They will not be judged on their ability to perform it. Magic is a tool just like the sword. In the right hands it will protect many, in the wrong hands it could kill thousands. I will judge those who use magic wrongly just like I will judge those who use the sword wrongly. There is no difference between the two.

Enjoy yourselves my people, while I catch up with an old friend"

The crowd cheered and Arthur turned and left the room, Merlin, Gwen, Morgana, Gaius and Uther following him.

"Hi," Merlin waved his hand a stupid grin on his face happy to be back home.

"Merlin?"

"The one and only. Who else could get away with calling you a prat?"

"I could" Morgana pointed out.

"Ok then. Who else apart from Morgana could get away with calling you a prat. And as Morgana was stood next to your father it was hardly going to be her."

They all laughed and Arthur took a good look at his friend.

"You've not aged, and what is that symbol on your cloak and is that a tattoo?" He pulled and Merlin's scarf.

"What?" Gaius spoke quickly and sharply he looked at the tattoo that Merlin had tried to hide, it was a spiral with a line running through it splitting it in two. He knelt quickly before him and said "My lord."

"Rise Gaius, you are my father I do not expect you to bow to me." Merlin pulled Gauis to his feet and went to hide the tattoo again.

"No Merlin." Gaius stopped him. "It is who you are. You should not hide it."

"I do not want people knowing who I am Gaius. Today is Arthur's day, I will show who I am another time."

"What are you two on about?" The new king asked.

"That tattoo sire. It shows his rank. Merlin holds the same power as you do over the people who follow the old religion." Merlin hung his head.

"Merlin is this true?" Arthur spoke his voice full of shock and awe.

"Yes, sire."

"Well," Morgana said "It explains where you've been these past ten years. I suppose you went back to the isle. So what about…" She trailed off not wanting to let anyone else know about her abilities. Merlin nodded acknowledging what she was saying he pushed a message into her head. 'I will tell you later.'

Gwen just squeezed his hand and Merlin pulled her close, revelling in her scent.

Merlin gestured to the crowd and the festival. "Go mingle with your people Arthur. There is someone I must speak to."

Arthur looked at him uncertainly. "Go. I am not going to leave Camelot again unless I am needed somewhere else. Go Arthur."

Morgana pulled on Arthur's sleeve "Come on. The people wish to see you. You can question Merlin later."

"You disappear on me and I shall have the whole of Camelot on high alert for you. I'm sure you do not wish to be reacquainted with your second home – the stocks."

"No, sire not a chance."

"Good then you will not leave Camelot." Merlin grinned and shook his head and watched as everyone apart from Gwen left to go back into the main chamber.

"I'm not leaving you ever again." She said in reply to his questioning look.

"If you are sure. Have you not found anyone else in the ten years?"

"There was never anyone else Merlin. How could anyone live up to you?"

His ears went red as he blushed. "I've missed you Gwen, possibly more than anyone else. Arthur is my brother and Morgana is like a sister to me but you complete me. My magic sings whenever you are close. If you had found another and you were happy I would not have held it against you. Ten years is a long time."

He held her close to him, with his chin rested on her head. She snuggled up to his chest and he wrapped his cloak around her. "I love you Gwen with all of my being."

"I love you too Merlin. Don't go again please."

"I wont I promise Gwen, I wont."

They stood like that for a long time before Gwen spoke again "Who must you speak to?"

"I need to see the dragon. We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"The dragon is real?"

He nodded and replied "I sought his council most of the way through the last time I was here. It was he who told me about the Isle of the Blessed. But he cared not that my mother would die only about his own freedom. You do not have to come with me."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes matching his gold. "I told you, I'm not leaving your side ever again."

"Very well, let us go."

They walked hand in hand towards the dungeons, people moving out of their way instinctively and a few bowing to Merlin when they saw the symbol. He kept a note of the people who did so; he would have to speak to them some day soon.

They went down the cold steps into the cave where the dragon had been imprisoned.

"Merlin" The dragon growled into their minds.

"You will address me by my title. I have not given you my permission to use my name"

"Very well Highest Priest. What is it that you want? I remember you saying that you would never see me again."

"I have come to tell you that you failed. You tried so very hard to get me to respect you and rely on you. So I would one day free you. But I tell you this, you will stay here for the rest of your long life. I do offer you this chance though. I will visit you once a year on this day, where I will talk to you for a single hour. If you can prove to me that you have changed then I will release you as is my right."

He turned and walked away. "Merlin" Gwen shouted as the dragon breathed fire at Merlin's unprotected back.

"Very well," Merlin spoke his voice full of power and authority "I gave you a chance. You will never see anyone ever again." He pulled Gwen out of the cave and as he left he cast a spell blocking the opening with a wall of stone.

When they were out of the dungeons Merlin stopped and checked Gwen all over who was shivering. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine"

"I'm taking you home, you look terrible"

"I'll be fine, Merlin I promise."

"I'm not having you falling ill on me. We'll say goodbye to Arthur then I'm taking you home."

He clasped her hand and smiled.

Arthur must have been looking out for him for as soon as they stepped into the throne room.

"I'm taking Gwen home. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. First thing tomorrow. Sleep well and I hope you are better tomorrow Gwen."

"Thank you Arthur." Gwen said.

"Tomorrow then, my king" Merlin smiled at him and Arthur smiled back.

Merlin pulled Gwen closer and they both disappeared. Arthur couldn't help but watch in amazement, if magic could do that then he would have to get Merlin to stop that from happening.

"What was that?" Gwen asked in confusion.

"I didn't want to go through the crowds. It was easier to transport you." Merlin replied shrugging. "Now rest Gwen. I'll be here with you in the morning."

"You promise?"

"I, Merlin Emrys, promise on my magic not to leave the side of Genevieve unless it is necessary, or without her permission." A bright light surrounded Merlin and Gwen "Is that enough for you?" He spoke teasingly,

"I ask again, what was that?" Gwen's voice spoke in awe and wonder.

"If I break my promise I loose my magic."

"But that is what keeps you living."

"You are worth more than my life Gwen, if you are not happy then my life is not worth living." He spoke sincerely "Now sleep, I shall wake you in the morning."

Gwen lay down on her bed still clasping Merlin's hand, slowly she fell asleep, her breath slowing.

Morgana joined them an hour or two later.

"What happens to me?" She asked after they spoke about trivial matters

"Technically you are under my power as a seer. But I believe that no one else knows this. You should make it appear as though you are under Arthur's reign. The only difference is when people use magic wrongly it is my job to punish them. When they need Magic's help they come to me, as Magic speaks through me."

"I understand" Said Morgana

"Bye, Morgana"

She got up and left the house, bowing to him as she left. He closed his eyes and leant against the bed.

He woke up the next morning confused about where he was. Gwen had woken up and had started fiddling with his hair, he turned around and kissed her.

"That's a nice way to wake up in the morning"

"Mmm, I quite like waking up to see you too. Let me get dressed and then we'll go see Arthur."

"I'll wait outside the door" He kissed her cheek and left the house.

A few minutes later Gwen appeared by his side and grabbed his hands.

Arthur sat proudly in his throne with Morgana behind him.

"What happens now then Merlin?

"I plan on staying as your servant. I told you I would be happy to be your servant until the day I die. If you will still take me"

"What about your duties?"

"I may have to leave sometimes. The people you would punish for using magic wrongly. Their punishment is my choice and responsibility. But apart from that." He shrugged.

"I would love to have you again."

"Brilliant"

"Well then, my armour needs cleaning, my sword needs sharpening, my horse needs grooming…" He grinned at the highest priest.

Merlin kissed Gwen's cheek and went to leave the throne room

"oh and Merlin." Merlin turned and looked back "No magic."

Merlin groaned as he left.

He got on with the jobs for the day, thinking of Gwen and couldn't help smiling.

He spent the evening with Arthur, Morgana and Gwen. They spent they time laughing and joking, enjoying each other's company. Suddenly Merlin got off his seat and knelt on one knee in front of Gwen.

"Gwen. I know I have not been here for ten long years, and before that we had not been together very long. But I love you with all my heart. I have already pledged my magic to staying by your side. But I must ask, will you marry me"

He held out a gold ring with a green gemstone in the middle. On the inside of the ring it said. 'The holder of the Highest Priest's heart'

Gwen started at him and jumped into his arms wrapping them around his shoulders. "Yes, oh yes. I will."

Arthur and Morgana cheered for them as did the soldiers who were guarding the door. Merlin stood up and swung Gwen round in his arms

"You will?" He was shocked.

"You foolish warlock. Of course I will."

He put Gwen back on the floor and slipped the ring over her finger. She kissed him again and then ran to Morgana, talking immediately about what she was going to wear.

Arthur clapped Merlin on the back "Congratulations, Merlin."

"Thanks brother." He grinned at the new king. "Stand by my side as the best man?"

"It would be an honour to do so Merlin." Was his friends reply.

* * *

This is the penultitimate chapter - the next one is the epilouge.

MAKE sure that if you want a say on what story I put up next you do my poll!!!!! also bare in mind that they are not all finished so you might have a few weeks of one-shots going up before i can finish which ever one you choose.

You have just under two weeks to make your desicion before the poll is closed.

Happy-reader007


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Here we are the epilogue. I've had great fun writing this and I hope you've enjoed reading it.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Epilogue (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Two months later Merlin stood next to Arthur. They were both in their full official wear, Merlin wearing a dark shirt and trousers with his blue cape. The insignia of the highest priest on the back in white. Arthur in his full battle armour, his red cape on with the golden dragon on the back and his crown on his head.

The music started and Merlin turned to the doors of the throne room, Gwen was standing their in an old dress of Morgana's that had been fixed to fit her. It was pale blue with a long train, that clung to her curves and in her hand she held a bouquet of lavender in her hands. Morgana came in front of her in a similar colour dress, but it did not have a train nor was the colour as flattering on her as it was on Gwen. Gaius brought Gwen down to aisle, in her fathers place, and placed her hand in Merlin's.

Arthur stepped forward and began the ceremony as everyone sat down.

"People of Camelot, we are here today for the wedding of Guinevere and Merlin, Highest Priest of the Old Religion. Is there anyone here who knows of a reason this marriage cannot happen?" The crowd was silent so Arthur continued. "They have written their own wedding vows. Merlin?"

Merlin started to speak, his voice automatically laced with magic and everyone in the room could hear the love in his voice.

"Guinevere, from the first day I met you my magic sang. I didn't know what it meant so I continually ignored it and I became your friend. Then one day Nimueh made an Afanc, and your father became ill. I knew the moment you ran into Gaius' room begging for his help that I loved you. It broke me to see you in pain, so I cured him. Unfortunately you took the blame for using the magic and you were imprisoned and going to be killed. I told King Uther and the members of the royal court that day about my magic, Arthur didn't believe me and thought I was just saying that to get you free. He told the court that I was in love and I argued against it, wanting you to be the first to know. Arthur – with my help – managed to kill the beast and you were set free, when you ran out of the cell my heart jumped with delight, you were so happy you shone. A few months later I had to leave Camelot due to unforeseen circumstances. It hurt to leave Arthur, but it hurt even more to leave you. I came back every week and watched you sleeping, just to prove to myself that you were safe and happy. If I had learnt that you were not I would have come back to Camelot without a second thought for my own safety.

I love you with all my heart Guinevere, I love the way that when you smile you can make my heart jump for joy, I love the way that your eyes shine with happiness and I can not imagine my life with out you." He stopped and smiling, he slipped a gold band on Gwen's finger.

"I, Merlin Emrys Highest Priest of the Old Religion, promise to love and protect you for the rest of your life and for what ever happens after."

Arthur turned to Gwen and she started to speak.

"The first time I saw you, you were arguing with Arthur – who was Prince at the time – although you did not know it. He was bullying his servant and you called him a prat. You were placed in the stocks I went to talk to you. You grinned at me and your eyes sparkled with life and – although I didn't know it – magic. The next day I saw you fight Arthur again, not caring that he was a prince. You didn't treat him any differently. Then I saw you at the celebration feast for 20 years without magic in the kingdom. I realise now what it must have cost you to attend a feast that celebrated the death of magic users. You saved Arthur's life and didn't want a reward for it. You became my friend and confident. I saw your face when I ran into Gaius' room when my father was ill but I ignored it. And then you risked your life not once but three times for me. Saving my father, claiming that you had used the magic in front of the king and killing the beast that had caused the illness. Then there was the whole business with the questing beast. You went to your death but not before leaving me a letter that told you of your love for me. Not only that you tried to stop me going after you by letting the King know of your magic and re-affirming my innocence. You failed and Arthur, Morgana, Uther, Gaius and I came after you. I jumped in front of the spell Nimueh sent at Morgana and you were at my side in an instant. You held me as I fell into the darkness but not before telling me to my face that you loved me. The next thing I knew you had pushed all your magic – your life force – into me, causing you to fall into a coma. A week and a half later you woke up full of happiness and joy and love. When you first told me I thought it was because I was dying. But then we were both awake and alive and I could see it in your eyes. I could see the love you held for me and I truly believed you. Then you left and I felt my heart brake. I knew that you did it for the safety of the kingdom and for me and Arthur. I would wake in the night screaming to find you there by my side but in the morning you were gone and I thought it was just a dream.

Then two months ago you came back, and you still loved me. I thought that you would have moved on and found someone else but you didn't and then after that you pledged on your magic not to leave my side unless it was necessary or I allowed you to. You offered the one thing that keeps you alive just to make me happy."

Morgana passed her a gold ring, slightly bigger than her own and she slipped it onto Merlin's left ring finger, she spoke again "I, Guinevere, promise to love and look after you for the rest of your life and for what ever happens next."

The two of them turned to face Arthur he smiled at them and then raising his voice spoke to the crowds "As is my right as King of Camelot, I proclaim Merlin Emrys – highest priest of the old religion and Guinevere husband and wife." Grinning at his manservant he continued "You may now kiss the bride"

Merlin kissed Gwen full on the lips and the crowd cheered and wiped the tears from their eyes – most of the women had cried at the vows.

Merlin and Gwen smiled at the crowd, and at the king. Finally everything was as it should be. Merlin was at King Arthur's side, Magic was free in Camelot and Gwen stood at Merlin's side as his wife.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) THE END! (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

A/N: Finally finished, I'm leaving my poll up till Sunday. So I will update whatever story is picked on Wednesday, like normal.

Thank you for all the pretty reviews from:

Dragonrider2203

Hope Coppice x2

Nimi1611 x3

The-Rainbow-Dreamer x3

Dr Dragon Mistress

Gidra

Ritakna x2

Andine

Aurore Verlaire

Lady Eleanor Boleyn

IceGirl2772 x3

Brightfie15

Chaney

Breezy bri

FireChildSlytherin5 x7

Poemriter98 x2

CB93 x5

Amelli-Kara x6

CrayonsPink x5

Bcargirl9 x5

Pinkrose1818

EbonyDragon

Breyerfan123 x2

Katerstar98

Scribbles1111 x2

Sticky Monkey

Archeress of Silverbow

SmithsonianGirl

Isis the Sphinx x2

Unicorndiva

Talk-ape x2

All stars

Sarahelizabeth1993

THANK YOU to everyone who read my stories and espically all of the above. Cyber-cookies go to FireChildSlytherin5 who reviewed 7 times!!!! :-) You made me very happy.

I also want to thank people who have been reading this story since the very beginning, and I apologise that it took so long to properly get going. And that the epilogue is so short.

I have a possible sequel plan in mind, if you have any idea's for what I should do PLEASE PM me and let me know.

I also have a rough draft for what happens to each of the parties in the ten year gap – if you like the idea let me know.

And don't forget about my poll!!!!!

A **very** happy

Happy-reader007


End file.
